The Crimson Lance
by Winterman the NForcer
Summary: So, many of you may have think us Xenomorph have a basic level of intelligence and are barbaric, eh? Heh, well, that might be actually true, but what will happen if a Xenomorph possesses an intelligence comparable to average human?
1. Prologue: The Lab Rat

**[Author's Note: Hey, guys! Before I start this I have to tell you that this fanfic is inspired by "Suffer By My Claws" by Suffering Praetorian, "The Intruder" by 99godzilla195, and other fanfics that's the story about the Xenomorph as the main characters of the story. Also, throughout the story, there's multiple reference about multiple things like games, movies, video etc. This is also the first time I got my hands to write AvP fanfic and write a type of fanfic that the main character is talking to the audience about his/her story. This story updates monthly, feel free to leave reviews for my story. There's also 3 custom types of Xenomorph in this story.]**

My name is Max. It's kinda weird when a Xeno has a human name, isn't it? Well, you all will see how. But unlike approximately 80-90% of all Xenomorphs, I wasn't born in the Hive. I was born in laboratory, like Six, one of the most prominent Xenomorphs out there.

Oh, and, I am a praetorian by the way. Who said that only girls can be praetorian? I used to be a warrior, but what makes me more 'unique' than others is my intelligence. Yes, I have the intelligence both of a male human and a male Xenomorph. Sometimes, my friends call me "the Xeno with human mind". My intelligence was the result of an experiment the scientists did to me. You'll see how.

My opinion about human? Well, like many other Xenomorphs you know, I….kinda hate humans. They're annoying, they just won't leave us alone, not you by the way. Plus, they captured our friends and conducted experiments on them…but however, 'it really improves the effectiveness of the Hive". I understand your feelings, humans. I know why you conducted experiments on us, I know and I understand even though I hate it.

Let me tell ya, I hate Yautjas way more than humans. Their faces make me want to vomit, they hunt us for fun and our skull as a trophy. I never like them.

I also uh….Sorry, just checking if there's no Xenomorph to hear what I'm gonna say and makes me a laughingstock. Unlike other Xenomorph, I have and feel pity and remorse. I do no harm to innocents. But only if you aren't a threat in anyway to my Hive and my friends. Unless, you managed to anger or annoy me. You humans keep saying that we're the destroyers, a merciless creature. But you always forgot to look upon yourselves. On the other side of the mirror, you humans have been destroying your own kind too. Look back at the history of yours, in the past, you humans were fighting each other, expanding your kingdoms through war.

You maybe curious of how we talk, wedon't talk with screeches, growls or snarl, but through telepathy. It's like you have a walkie-talkie inside your mind. We has enhanced forms of seeing, smelling and hearing that you humans don't have. But I do understand that "you have what we don't have and we have what you don't have".

I have seen the behavior of the Xenomorphs in games, movies and books. We aren't that stupid, to be honest. We have an intelligence of a…civilized organism or something like that.

Our hives run in—what appears to be—absolute monarchy. But, from my point of view, autocracy. Because who dares to oppose the Hive will be executed/expelled immediately.

Well, we also have a caste system, but that doesn't let us befriending other Xenos from different caste. Except for some Praetorians, some Predaliens and Queens of course. For me, aside from Praetorian and Predalien friends, I also have friends from other castes. I even have friends who are Drones, the lowliest rank of all.

Well, that's enough for the introduction. Let's move on to my story.

I opened my eyes as I woke up in my host's chest cavity. Just like other Xenos, the first thing that came into my mind is force my way out of this meaty prison. I shoved my head to something fleshy in front of me, trying to break out.

I tried one more time, I finally busted out of his chest.

I finally got out, I realized that I actually got out of his body, but I've managed to trap myself in a cylinder-shaped container. (Think about the first lab cutscene in AvP 2010)

"Retrieving Subject 0040." My instinct kicked in, I felt danger. Two scientists walked into the room, "This one's moving." I saw the scientist's hands grabbed the container that I was in. I headbutted against the canister's lid. I busted out of the container, the scientist let out a scream before I leapt towards his face and bit his nose.

But he managed to grabbed me by the tail and threw me to the floor, right before his friend grabbed a cattle prod and shocked me with it. I lied on the floor, paralyzed. He then quickly put me back into the cylinder.

One of them got up, holding a tissue paper on his bleeding nose. "You bastard." He said.

I tried to bust out of the cylinder again, but the electric shock really numbed my body. Feeling like I was extremely exhausted, I gave up.

The one with the bleeding nose chuckled. "It hates me so much." He said both sarcastically and mockingly. "Move this thing to the lab."

"I hate you too." I spat out the first sentence I spoke, even though I know he can't hear it. He put me on the cart and starts pushing it. Along the way, I saw multiple Xenos in the captive cells and being experimented on in front of my eyes. Yes, we have eyes. You just can't see them.

At one point, I saw other Xenomorphs. Some of them has dark orange skin, some of them has neon green-glowing parts on their head, arms and legs. I was terrified, I thought that this is the thing that they're gonna do to me.

I heard someone arguing, I didn't see them because of the window blinds.

"I think we should stop experimenting on them. See the results of it? They are **even** more dangerous! Perfect organism? _I think not!_ More like a sentient, organic _killing machine!_ "

"Dr. Charles, are you threatening me again? We've been holding them captive for exactly 7 months, they don't even try to break out. I'm sure it's fine."

"Vladimir, are you nuts? When one of those...'results' got out, what will you do? We also have 3 predaliens, a half dozen of praetorian, about 20 hybrids, approximately 80 normal Xenomorphs. Are you sure that they won't rip us to pieces when they got out."

"Our company supplied us with enough firearms and security personnel, I don't want to hear more. Now get out of my office."

After a while, we arrived the lab. The first thing I saw was some kind of restraint device. (The device that hold Six in chestburster form at the beginning of AvP 2010)

"Is the chemical ready?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, and his team just done mixing up a new one today." His friend replied.

"I guess this guy…or girl, whatever it is, is in luck to test the new one." Other than Xenomorph themselves, other species like humans have problem telling the difference between male Xenomorph and female Xenomorph because we look exactly the same. Xenomorphs do have gender, even though we're asexual.

"Yeah, I'm a boy. Fucking idiot." I growled in anger. He pressed the button on that is on the lid of the canister that I'm inside, in mere seconds the thick, blue gas starts filling up the canister. I tried to breath, but failed. I passed out, but not before I heard one of them spoke to me.

"Let's see what's the effect of this new chemical..."

 **[Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter being short, because at the first time, the chapter is Chapter 1 and is supposed to end when Max and his Hive break out of the facility. I was unable to finalize the concept, I'm so sorry. Also, don't forget to favorite/follow this story, if you enjoyed it. I promise to reveal all of the custom Xenomorphs. I hope I'll finish this before May, because that's where I start to do Chapter 2. See ya later.]**


	2. Chapter 1: The Breakout

**[Author's Note: I'm so, so, so sorry, guys. But I don't think the monthly update ain't gonna work. Because of schools and stuff. Yes, I live in Asia, that means my vacation and summer thing isn't the same as you guys. My summer is in March 'til May. And my school closes to prepare for the 2nd Semester in October. So...I guess the future chapters will be released when it's done. I greatly apologize for the 4 months long hiatus. Hope you guys still stick around. I also have to rewrite this chapter once.]**

* * *

 _"That prison...I remembered it. A laboratory. Had to fight, just to survive. We were treated as if we were animals. I've watched my friend being taken away by the humans. Torn from the arms of our friends. We find our safe here, this place. This-this terrible place. We were used as their lab rats, some of us 'changed'. Some of us died. Some of us didn't changed at all. If you call us a 'perfect organism', why did you do this to us then? At my first glance, I'd given up hope to breaking out. But however, our friend found a way..."_

 _-Atilee (Ah-ti-lee) ("Will")_

* * *

"Agh…..my head." I woke up about 3 hours later. I was already fully grown by that time. Xenomorph mature fast, only took us about few hours to morph from chestburster to adult form. Anyway, I was held captive in a small cell. There was nothing except a small window in front of me.

"Hey. Hey!" I heard a male Xenomorph calling me out. "Can you hear me?"

I tried to talk through my telepathy and it worked. "Uh...Hi, can you hear me? Where am I?"

"You're being held captive, good job on practicing your telepathy by the way." "Yes, you're in a cell. After that, they're gonna put you in the room, with guns and grenades being thrown at you and _they_ will see if you last 3 minutes on that." Two other Xenomorphs called me out.

"That was terrible to hear."

"True." One of them agreed.

"Where are you guys?" I asked both of them.

"Above your cell." "Next to your cell." Both of them answered at the same time.

"I saw you being transported here, but by that time you were morphing, so I decided not to talk to you." The one above me said.

"What are your names?" I asked them. Xenomorphs have two kinds of name: Name given by humans and name given by the Queen. Usually, we prefer our 'nicknames' that humans gave us.

"You mean, the way those humans call us? They call me Rex." "They call me Gauge. Also, I'm two weeks old, he's five days old." They both answered.

"I think...I don't have one yet. I don't know, maybe they named me when I was knocked out." I answered them.

We were talking for a while. Rex and Gauge told me that some Xenomorphs were resistance to the chemical, or-according to Rex who have heard the human talking about it -Compound X. It caused the Xenomorphs to mutated, creating a new kind of monstrosity. Three new kinds of Xenomorphs were created: **'Corroder', 'Arsonist' and 'Assassin'**.

Suddenly, I heard a female Xenomorph voice.

"Oh, hey. You're new."

Judging by the tone of her voice, she's either Praetorian or Predalien. Because these two castes have different voice than other Xenos, except the Queen. Being deeper than normal Xenomorph.

"Another newborn?" Suddenly, followed by another female voice.

"Yes, what do you expect?"

"Well, I'd like to greet him."

"Ugh, are you being soft again?"

"Is it wrong? _Problem?_ "

"No."

"Hello? Nice to meet you two." I greeted them, telepathically.

"Hello there, my name is Valeres (Vah-le'-ree-s). But the humans call me Liz, I'm a Praetorian. The one that was talking to me is Ghalice, she's a Predalien." She replied in a friendly tone. Trust me, she's completely opposite when she's fighting.

Ghalice chuckled. "Yeah, we used to live in the Hive, not this metallic hellhole. Also, we have higher rank than you, so you better watch out wen you're speaking with us, or other Praetorians, Predaliens and The Queen."

"Yeah, she's being locked inside the main chamber." Rex added.

"That's enough for introduction. Rex, can you tell this male Xenomorph our plan? If nothing interrupts our plan, it should be easy." Valeres spoke to Rex.

"What is it, Rex?" I asked.

"We've spent every single second here, planning the way out. We've been here for months, so I guess it's about time to start it. We'll start it soon." Rex answered. "Well, those Humans gonna open one of our cage, so that we can go into the 'fighting room'. But we will kill the human who freed us and Gauge will lead me, you and other three Xenos through the halls. At the same time, Maya, a female Runner, and her group will break out, too. Her group will keep the humans busy. As we proceed to free others, Faril, a male flying Xenomorph, will leads his group to sabotage their vent system."

"After we freed our friends, we'll continue to free the Praetorians and Predaliens. While Maya's group will head towards the Queen chamber and free her, Farril will also destroy their power source." Gauge explained. "And then, total annihilation. But for pur plan to work, we need everyone to play their part"

"Are you sure that this isn't a suicide?" I asked.

"Sacrifice is a key to victory, newborn." Valeres replied.

"Bring Subject 0030, 0126, 0345, 0040, 0700 and 0510 to Test Chamber no. 4 immediately."

"I guess it's time to start, good luck." I guess they said Gauge, Maya and Faril's numbers. What a coincidence.

"...Well, we're going to the 'fight room' that I was telling you about it." Gauge growled. "But we're not going there, you all know it." Gauge woke up the others through his telepathy. "Alright, everyone. Get to work!"

"...It's already time?"

"Alright."

"Sure, why not."

The scientist, wearing hazmat suit and equipped with a cattle prod, walked in along with 3 armed security guards. He used the numpad to unlock our cell.

They weren't prepared for it.

Gauge pounced on the guard as his cell opened, as he kill the humans inside the room, I noticed that he is actually one of the Xenomorph who got mutated by the chemical. He has multiple neon green-glowing parts on his head, arms, chest and thighs. He also has an unusually shaped tail blade. Wait, it's not a blade, it looks like a needle. The one that doctors put on the syringes. Because of his glowy limbs, he's an easy target so we have to protect him.

You know what I mean, right? Just asking.

Anyway, I'm glad that guy and the guards were _dumb_ enough to let his guard down, so we managed to get ourselves out of our cell. We got a mutated Xeno, 5 Warriors, 3 Drones as a headstart.

"Alert! The Specimens has escaped their containment! They are breaking out of Lab Sector Delta, Theta, and Omega!" I guess Maya and Faril got their groups ready.

We turned the corner and we saw four armed guards. They were nothing to us, apparently.

Some of us pounced on the marines and clawed them, some clawed them right in the face. No more explanations needed, right? The Warriors and Drones would be dead if it Gauge wasn't there, he shot his acid blood(?) from his needle-tail. Those shots were accurate that it hit 3 guards in the face. They were killed quickly because of acid melting their skulls.

I attempted to help them by kill a marine with a quick tail slash to hit throat, then I got another by slash him in the chest with my claws. I got other three marines by jumping on one of them and clawed the throat, stabbing another with tail.

Two Warriors and two Drones were killed though.

I finished off the last marine by just before he shot me, I pounced onto him, grabbed the gun while it's still in his hand, pull the trigger. But...that left me questioning myself though.

"Wait, what?" I muttered to myself. Because how am I suppose to know how guns work? It was like, I know it works just like that. I decided to think about that later, I followed my fellow Warriors and Drones.

"Everyone, this way!" I followed Gauge and others. "I hope Farril is already doing his work!" We continued down the hall, just in case Farril wasn't done with his work.

We stopped when we saw three guards with a sentry gun facing us.

"Damnit! Into the vents!" A male Drone leaped into the vent as we did the same.

"They're in the vents!" The Marine shouted through his earpiece. "Gas 'em!"

"Uhh...Shit! They screwed up the circuits! Watch your six!" What a luck, if we get in there five seconds early, I might not be talking to you right now.

"What do you mean they fucked up the circuits? They are animals!" Oh, fuck you. "Then, what are we-" His speech was cut short by a stabbing sound. That's what you get for mocking the Xenos. We continued to travel through the vents as the gunfire intensifies below us.

"Alright, right here. It's safe to drop in." Gauge dropped from the vent and found a huge amount of holding cells. About forty of them. Some for holding Drones, Warriors, Runners, Hybrids, and mutated Xenos. I could hear them cheering and begging for us to open the doors.

"Find the switch, the control, or something!" We started to search the room. "We don't have time for this!"

I started to search around the room, I saw a desk with keyboards, buttons, levers and stuff. But I saw the cables, along the wall. I got an idea, I jumped up the wall and followed it.

I told others through my telepathy. "I think I found the power source!"

I pulled it opened and ripped the wires out. It unlocked every single cell that my friends lived in...but not anymore. They ran out of cells with their screeches filled the entire room.

Now, at my first glance. There were Drones, Warriors, winged-Xenomorphs and Runners. Some of the Xenomorphs were...different. Some were like Gauge, some has orange-tinted skin, some has a long, curved blade protruding from their arms, starting from their elbows to their wrists. (It's like Yautja's wrist-blades, but the base of the blade is protruding from the forearm and the pointed tip of the blade is above the back of their hands) I...I'm not gonna question why there's mutated Xenomorphs. You got the point, right?

I dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor.

"We're done here. Onward to the Praetorians and the Predaliens!" Gauge snarled.

"Spread out, but head in the same direction. The cells holding the Praetorians and the Predaliens is our target!" Gauge finished speaking and raced through the halls and vents with other Xenomorphs. "I'll lead the way!"

"Alert! The Specimen in Cell Block 5 has escaped their cells! Every unit be on guard." The voice from the intercom alerted the marines of our breakout.

The marines arrived with their gears. Riot shield, stun baton, rifles, shotguns, turrets, flamethrowers...every single thing that can kill a Xeno. We raced into the vents to avoid the marines. While others will keep them busy, dodging bullets and kill some of them.

While the Marines were busy taking down our 'decoy', one of them heard us traveling through the vent.

"I want to know what's going on with Maya and Faril's group." I asked Gauge, but...

"Specimens in Cell Block 1,2 and 6 has escaped their containments!" ...That's convenient.

"Oh...never mind."

"Alright, Faril said he's heading towards the power source!" Gauge told us the other group's process. "We're nearly there."

After that, we dropped down into another cell block. Very large cell block, it's for holding Praetorians and Predaliens captive. The cage wall and doors are electrified and acid-proof.

Six Praetorians and three Predaliens. I guess this our so-called 'leaders'. But I think we're missing someone.

"Ha! You all made it! I was worried about all of you." A male Praetorian complimented our success. "Gauge, you made yourself a good leader. I thought you guys won't made it."

"Thanks for the compliment, Valil." Gauge responded as we search the room for the power supply.

"Ready your claws and tails! It's gonna be a bloodbath!" Ghalice sharpened her claws.

"Found it!" A female 'mutated' Xenomorph stabbed the power supply with her...I don't know. Arm blades? Rex growled. "I hope Maya and Faril are doing their jobs."

All of us charged north, towards the chamber holding our Queen. Nothing can stop us now, because we have Praetorians and Predaliens...probably.

"Unleash Hell! Kill those who stand in our way!" Valeres roared, despite her soft and calm way of speaking like me. By the way, to us Xenomorph, Hell doesn't mean the place where you go after you died in multiple religious beliefs. It means "a very horrible place, time, or situation" or an exclamation. "Our brothers and sisters all across this place will rise to the cause!"

"We must keep the humans away from Maya's group. Split up!" A male Predalien snarled.

We split apart, heading into different directions again. Rex, five Xenos and me went to the left, Gauge and some Xenos went into the vents. Ey, that rhymes. Others went the other way to keep the Marines busy.

"Turret!" Rex snarled as one of the Drones got mowed down by it. We hid behind the corners.

"Hostile spotted!" One of the marines alerted others and they readied their guns. One of them threw an incendiary grenade to flush us out.

"Fire cans!" Rex shrieked as we backed away a few feet from the corner. It exploded into flames.

"Let me handle this, personally." A female Xenomorph stepped forward, she was one of the 'mutated' Xenos, she has a curved blade on her forearms. Immediately after she stepped forward, she turned...invisible, I was surprised by her ability. She approached them quickly and quietly, despite the fact that we heard gunfire and humans' and Xenos' screaming echoed all over the place.

"Hey, I know it's surprising. That's one of the altered Xenos. We called those that are like her "Assassins"." Rex hissed quietly. After that, the sounds of humans screaming and stabbing are heard. As the turret was about to turn around and shoot her, Rex and a Drone rushed forward, turned the corner and ripped the wires and metals out of that turret.

We continued down the hall, the lab is now in total mayhem. Even with just this amount of Xenomorphs, it's a mayhem. We witnessed Ghalice charging at the Marines and created an explosion at the end of the hall. She survived because of her Predalien endurance.

"Where the heck is Maya and her group!?" The female Assassin spat out, the same Assassin who took care of the Marines for us.

"Have faith, Blade! She's doing it!" Rex answered. "Blade, watch out!" Blade turned around and she saw a guard armed with a taser. He fired the taser but she...dodged it, so fast. before she 'dashed' to finish him off. (Think about how Wesker from Resident Evil dodges a bullet.) Now I know why there was a scientist calling them dangerous.

And we heard a female voice talking to us, probably Maya.

"My group has freed the Queen! Prepare for the real fight, everyone!" A loud roar echoed throughout the facility as we cheered that our Queen has been freed. And in the blink of a human's eye, the whole facility was covered in darkness.

"This is where the fun begins." Rex growled as we slowly move through the darkness. We heard a group of guards down the hall. "Hey, those Corroders. Get back, your glowing limbs will alert them!"

But we saw a Xenomorph with bright orange with black skin walked forward.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I tried to warn him, it didn't work. "I said-"

He breathed out fire from his mouth...Yes, I'm not lying. I guess we just met an 'Arsonist' Xeno. The Marines got burned to death before they could fire. By my instinct I know that fire is a bad thing to us...but not to him apparently.

"Nice kill, Scorch!" Rex growled.

"No problem." He replied.

In all the sudden, we heard a roar, a very loud roar.

 _Annihilate these humans! Crush them, my siblings! My children! Crush them until there's nothing left!_

"You heard her, let's do this!" We charged into battle with the Marines. I slash his gut and stabbed him with my tail.

A marine with a shotgun fired at me but I dodged it, only few pellets hit me and it didn't do much. I charged at him and decapitate him with a single swipe to his neck.

"Savor your vengeance!" We passed by Ghalice, she was strangling a marine before she de-spined him.

I started to look for an enemy for me to fight, I dove into the vent and I found one right below me. I jumped onto his shoulders before sticking my claws into his skull.

The Queen laughed with joy. _You all know what to do!_

We continued fighting until we met a very large, locked door.

"That's our way out!" Valil snarled. "Someone get it opened!"

"I hear them outside!" A male Predalien hissed.

 _They too will be be the victim of this slaughter! Step aside!_ The Queen charged to the door, ramming it with her large crest. The door became dented from her charge. _Just one more, prepare yourselves! Get behind me and spread out!_

The Queen charged once more and the door was busted out. The Marines with the machine gun turrets on the tower were firing at the Queen, it actually didn't do much. She rammed the tower with ease.

Two APCs busted through the gates and opened fire at us, killing few of us in the process. We hid behind the boxes.

"That truck's going to rip us to shreds!" Rex hissed.

"Have _faith_ , Rex!" Valeres pointed at me and him. "You and you get behind me."

We obeyed and she charges at an APC and used her crest as a shield. But she get shot thrice in the abdomen in the process, causing her to trip and fell down. Rex took care of the driver and the gunner swiftly.

I ran up to her to save her. "Don't worry, I'm alright." She slowly got up. "This is but a scratch!" She charged into the marines and kill them as if she wasn't hurt by those .50 rounds they've put into her.

I saw that there's another APC remaining. I slowly crept towards it, before charging at full speed when near it. I've managed to sunk my claws into the driver's throat. I climbed up to the gunner's position to kill him but...

He got killed by Blade's "arm blades". "Sorry, did I stole your kill?" She smirked.

"Yeah." I leaped off the truck and continue to fight.

There were a few Marines left, I and some Drones and Warriors charged at them while avoiding the bullets. I grabbed one and slit his throat with my tail blade. Then I leaped to another one and stomped his head in while others were killing them too.

After a not-so long fight, it was over...We're free. We screeched in the air in victory. Even though we lost approximately a quarter of us, it's worth it.

"We _did_ it! We're free!" Rex roared in victory.

 _Alright, enough celebration. Gather the bodies for food, find a suitable wildlife to harvest and get back to our Hive. Our home. We must prepare before the humans tried launch an attack on our Hive!_ Because we killed the shit outta the Marines and there's no humans left to harvest. Even though the Queen guessed it, it's highly likely to happen.

I knew it that the humans won't just let us go without a fight. We gathered the bodies to feed.

Gauge pat my shoulder. "Hey, at least we've got something to eat tonight." I gave him a little smile in return.

We walked back towards the 'Hive'. Now, all we have to do is be ready for the assault that is gonna happen soon. By that time, we'll be ready and waiting for them.

* * *

 **[Author's Note: Yes, this chapter is greatly inspired by "Vorkuta" mission from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Also, at first the "Corroders" supposed to be a Healer, they heal other Xenos by inject them with a 'chemical' from their tail. But I don't know if you guys may like it or not. Because it's kinda weird for me too, actually.**

 **You guys can also help me name the Xenomorphs. Both male and female, because I couldn't find a perfect names for them. I tried translating words into Serbian, Russian, Dutch, Portuguese, German etc. But to no avail. Predalien names would be nice, too!**

 **Leave the reviews for me if you enjoy it. Critics are welcomed. Follow/Subscribe to this story if you wanna know when the new chapter is added. Favorite this if you want to. And I'll see ya when I see ya. Winter out.]**


	3. Chapter 2: Terror In The Snow

**[Author's Note: Merry late Christmas and Happy early New Year, folks! I have been planning for this chapter for a while now. I'm sorry for releasing this chapter so late after Chapter 1. I greatly apologize about that, my school and my life is dragging me away from this. And I hope you guys are having a great holiday while I am writing this down. Enjoy the chapter.]**

It was 2-3 weeks after we escaped the compound, the Marines didn't come and attack our Hives. I was starting to think that they gave up, but the Queen, the Predaliens and the Praetorians didn't agree with me. By the way, after escaping that place. The Queen decided to give me a name. Crimson Lance.

So, I forgot to mention why did our Hive know how to get out of the compound in the first place. It is basically because of observation, we Xenomorphs learn about things fast by just observing it. and also was because of _some basic prediction and just luck_ that filled the other parts of the plan.

By the way, after escaping that place. The Queen decided to give me a name. Crimson Lance.

Heh, it was a nice name. To be honest.

We established a Hive inside a mining facility, formerly owned by Weyland-Yutani. Those crystals, they're so beautiful. Seriously though, the Queen even ordered the Drones to cover them in Hive resin, instead of destroy them. Quite strange, isn't it?

I have befriended a lot of Xenomorphs, from all ranks, Drones, Warriors, Runners, Praetorians and Predaliens. Attlila, or as humans call him "Will", for example, he always give me advice and we get along well. Like a private befriended a general.

Because we couldn't get enough humans to harvest recently, we chose wildlife instead. Oh, poor wildlife. That means there were more Runners than normal, spawned-from-human Xenomorphs.

And it was getting cold, the planet-or at least where we live-was covered in snow by a constant wave of snowstorm. Yeah, it snows on my planet. The planet is almost basically Earth 2.0, what a paradise, seriously.

So, one day I was 'hibernating' in my sleeping den. Yes, hibernating. I really didn't want to wake up. Even though the cold is not much lethal to us Xenomorph, we can feel like freezing when we're in a situation like this.

"Lance? Lance, wake up!" For Queen's sake, leave me alone for once! Rex was shaking me like crazy.

"Yes, yes! I'm up!" I screeched out of annoyance. "What is it?"

"Gauge and his group went out for hunting and they haven't returned yet! It has been a while now, too!" Rex said in a worrisome tone. Are you serious? That's what he wanted to say? He's worried about them too much.

"Calm down, it is snowing. I guess the animals are hibernating, that's why they aren't here yet." I tried not to get angry. That. Was. So. Stupid. It's not weird, it's snowy out there. With animals hibernating, it'd take a little longer to find something good.

"Lance, they went out at midnight and now, at dawn, they haven't returned yet. Lance. We have to see what happened to them, they might got captured by the humans!" Now that makes sense, I feel sorry for my attitude.

"WHAT!? Now that's why you are so worried." I growled.

"I will get some Drones and Runners to help us. Meet me outside the Queen's chamber." He left as soon as he finished talking.

* * *

Waiting outside the Queen's chamber. About six minutes have passed, he finally came with 2 Drones, Torque, Sheila and a runner, Maya.

"Finally, that takes you a while." I growled as I stopped flexing my claws. You know, waiting like that has got to be really boring.

"Let's go." Rex lead the way, four of us following closely behind him.

"I saw them exiting the Hive from the west entrance." Maya spoke up. Also, I forgot to mention that our Hive has three entrances/exits. I'm not gonna explain how do we know what's east and west. I will leave you think of it by yourself. Because the cave system is enormous and the path inside is very complex, it makes up a great defense. To reduce the chance of getting caught again, The Queen moved her egg sac, or her 'throne', to another location.

Anyway, after we ran for a while on the freezing ground covered in snow, Maya stopped running for some reason. I could've sworn that the coldness was 'grinding' my palms and feet.

"Rex, stop!" Rex turned around.

"What is it?" Maya appears to be looking at something on the ground. "Oh, come on. Is your canine sense tingling?"

"Well, give her a chance. She was born inside a wolf." Torque, one of the Drones spoke up and chuckled. "She might have keen sense in smelling."

Maya growled out of annoyance. "There's footprints, it.." She placed her right hand on it. "Yep. It belongs to one of us. They headed that way." We started to follow the track, I have to admit, Maya is a good hunter.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sheila spoke up.

"You'll see." We followed the track for just a few kilometers.

Maya 'gasped'. "Stop! Everyone stop!" We all stopped in our tracks. "Do any of you sense something?"

"Yes." Rex growled. "...Humans?"

"My instinct told me that, too." We sensed two Humans walking in the distance, when we used our sense for a while. Oh no, it's Gauge and 2 Warriors. They are in the trucks, trapped in a cage.

We discussed about a small strategy. "Ok, Maya and Lance will free them from the cage. Sheila and Torque will kill the Humans, they are...they are one of those-"

"Harvester?" Sheila grinned. "This would be easy, they only have tasers and electric sticks."

"Everyone got the plan? Let's move, no time to waste." We dipped our heads, I mean nod. We split up, Maya and I reached the truck, we hide by climbing on the side of the container and waited for the mark.

"Alright, go!" Rex told us through telepathy. As we ran to the back of the truck, one of them noticed us on the motion tracker.

"We got a movement." They readied their tasers and cattle prods. "I'll take a look, you-" Before he could finish the sentence, Sheila and Torque took care of them. Their blood painted the snow white. It was a "mini-blitzkrieg".

I used my tail to break the lock, before opening the container door. Of course, that was because of my little-bit-increased intelligence.

"Lance!? Maya!? I never knew both of you will come here. I thought we'll end up in the lab again!" Maya and I freed them by stabbing the small numpads with our tail. "Thanks for the help."

"Heh, no problem. It was Rex whose idea brought us here. Anyway, did you find some animals?" Two Warriors were with him too. Zerg and Frill.

"Nope, nothing." Zerg growled.

"I guess it's safe to report to the Queen about this." Gauge snarled. "I think she's alright about it."

"Are you sure?" Gauge's statement caught me by surprise. "Are you sure she's not gonna punish us or anything?"

"Lance, sometimes you have to think positively. Being cynical or thinking negatively all the time will only leave you worried and untrustworthy." To be honest, I still do what he have said to me to these days. He deserves a credit.

"Human patrol!" Torque screeched. We all jumped out of the truck and see two bright yellow circles in the distance.

"It's unnecessary to fight them, just hide until they pass!" Rex, Gauge and others were hiding behind trees and boulders, but I decided to try something else. Playing with danger.

There was four marines riding a jeep, a driver, a gunner and two passengers. All of them are armed.

I walked carefully to the truck. I noticed a red, cylinder barrel under the truck. Fuel tank, perfect. And I also happened to found a lighter next to the harvester's left hand. I guess he was smoking when Torque or Sheila killed him. _Smoking kills, you know_

I could hear my friends were surprised that I didn't choose to hide. "Lance! Get back here, they will kill you! Come on!"

The jeep noticed the truck and the corpses, they stopped and decided to take a look. Meanwhile, I was hiding on top of the truck.

"Aw, hell. Look what happened here!" One of them was shocked to see his friends (?) died.

"Calm down." The gunner spoke up. "Command, we got two man down. Four miles southeast from the base, over." The other marines were checking the truck, I jumped onto the ground with a light thud, so they won't hear me and see me on the tracker.

"Lance, what are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!" I ignored Torque's warning and quickly slide under the truck, I quickly cut the fuel tank opened, creating a leak.

"Everyone, don't worry! I have a plan!" I screeched, which alerted the marines. I fucked up, kinda.

"What the hell was that sound?" One of them turned around and looked for its source. I slowly stepped out from under the truck, I took out the lighter before lighting the gasoline on fire and then threw it under the truck. In all of the sudden, I quickly ran away from the truck, just before two of them noticed me.

"Xenomorph!" They fired at me, but they didn't know they have three more seconds to live. And what a perfect timing, one of them looked under the truck and just before he could scream.

 **BOOM!** The truck exploded, killing all of the marines and destroyed the jeep. I could see my friends left in awe from what just happened. I ran back to them. "Haha, see? I can take care of myself."

"By the Matriarch, woah!" Rex laughed. "Damn, Lance! How did you managed to do that?"

"That was _very impressive_!" Sheila looked at my work. "Can you explain? That would be nice."

"Well, I guess I'm a fast learner. I slid under the truck, stabbed what the humans called it 'fuel tank', and used uh...one of their things used to create fire...uh, they called it 'lighter' and when the fuel meets the fire. You know it." All of them smiled at me, like I have done something extraordinary.

"Let's get back to the Hive and tells everyone about it." We ran back to the Hive. Man, I'm gonna be a hero? I guess I can accept that, but at the same time, it will surely give me trouble.

* * *

We finally arrived at our home, what a cozy place. I guess I will go back to 'hibernating'. Seeing it in the distance already warmed me up.

"Rex, can I go back to sleep?" I asked as I let out a yawn and Rex chuckled.

"You lazy fuck, yeah, sure!" Sarcasm. "I won't sit next to you and feed you, ok?" I laughed as I ran to my den. I hope nothing bad happens.

"There you are! Quick, the Queen got a news for us! An important one!" Ghalice was standing right at the entrance. "On your feet, Warrior!"

Oh dear, I'm not gonna sleep for a whole day, am I? We ran to the Queen's chamber, we saw that everyone in the Hive, Drones, Flyers, Praetorians, they are there. We sat, from the Queen's perspective, at the far right of the room.

 _Is everyone of us here?_ Her screech is so loud and mighty that you can hear it not far from the chamber.

"Yes, my lord. I am pretty sure everyone is here." Valeres growled, all of the Praetorians and Predaliens sat beside the Queen, left and right, facing other Xenomorphs. Valeres, Ghalice, Valil and Will, Matriarch's second-in-commands, were closest to the Queen.

 _What is it, Faril?_ The Queen spat as Faril stepped forward and turned his head facing the crowd.

"When I was scouting for humans a while ago, me and my group saw a reasonably large amount of Marines heading towards our Hive. They are all equipped with their weapons." Screeches expressing shock and surprise filled the room. "They are here to attack us and capture us again, even exterminate us!"

Will stepped forward. "Silence!" His roar was enough for us to shut up. "Because of this, we must stand our ground and fight! I believe that if we win, we will push them off our land! And we will take the fight to their land, their people, their blood! This place is our home! Do you like it when they take it away from you? Do you want to go back into that place again? Do you want to see your beloved friends die? Do you want to push them off our land? Anyone agree with me?"

What a motivational speech, I say.

The crowd roared in fury. Forget sleeping, we have a battle to win. My sleepiness just vanished.

 _Alright, Czerk and Nero. Two of you guard this chamber, others, pick your position to attack, we will catch them by surprise! Be sure that every entrances are protected! For our Hive, our home! Move out!_

As soon as she finished talking, we all picked our positions at the entrances. I chose the east entrance, I jumped onto the wall and blend in, waiting for them. I was worried already that if my friends would survive this battle.

We hide and stare at the entrance, patiently waiting for our enemies.

And we saw them, in the distance. There were two 'harvesters', two marines with flamethrowers, one marine with a smart gun, four with pulse rifle, two with shotgun and one with a scoped rifle. I beleive that this is just a scouting party.

"I can't believe the company wants them back." One of the harvester spoke up.

Another one sighed. "Mr. Weyland sent an E-Mail to Vlad, let's get this over with." As they stepped in, I tried not to move, not to flinch. I was praying for them not to notice me, one second they got their scopes or smartgun on me. I'm fucked.

"They are in a good spot. Wait for my mark." I just heard Will growled, I saw him lurking in the darkness. "...Nearly there."

"Anyone heard something?" The one with the smart gun spoke up.

"Nah, nothing on my tracker." One of the harvesters checked him motion tracker.

"GO! NOW! ATTACK! ATTACK!" The Predalien roared in fury as we charged into battle. He took care of the marines with flamethrowers first. He tackle one of them before stomped on his head, crushing it to pieces.

"FOR THE HIIIIIIVE!" Valeres let out a battle cry, telepathically, to every Xenomorphs as the battle begun. The Xenomorphs picked their own targets as the humans was caught by surprise and someof them even split up.

I went after the one with the smart gun. As I charged towards him, all I see is some Runners getting mowed down by this machine gun.

As he turned towards me, I ran as fast as I can to escape the bullets. Two shots hit me in the back but I decided to endure the pain, I leapt at him and stuck my claws into his head before ripping it off. I turned around and saw a Drone got its head blown off by a shotgun.

With him busy clearing out the Xenos, I charged at him before impaling him with my tail. Easy kill. The battle was furious, as more marines join the fight, very few of them will ever leave this place.

As I was busy stabbing humans and watch them die, things got heated up. "They are sending in the drones, _their_ drones! Watch out!" Will's words got me curious, like what do you mean 'drones'?

I looked at around and saw something...weird. Three flying robots with two helicoptor blades on top, with glowing red light as its 'eye', it has a small machine gun with a tactical flashlight underneath it.

"What. Are. Those." I was kinda surprised to see somthing like this. Suddenly, all of them turned around, looked at me before opened fire. I quickly hide inside an abandoned, small booth. It looks like an office. Something left behind by the humans.

I can sense one of them looking directly at me, waiting for me to pop out. But in all of the sudden I heard stabbing and acid sizzling.

"Come out! It's safe now!" I got out from cover and saw Gauge and Blade, they have finished off the drones.

"Well, thanks." I snarled as Blade chuckled.

"Don't be happy, there's more to come." Blade turned invisible and left.

"More drones at the west tunnel!" Valil told us telepathically.

"I guess we should go and help him." Gauge 'nod', and we ran across the Hive to get to the west entrance. We stopped as two more drones noticed us, Gauge dodged the bullets before shoot acid from his tail at it. It turned into a pile of melted metal, before there's nothing left.

I leapt onto one before clawing its robotic body opened, exposing its wires and mainframe as it spun out of control. As it was about to crash, I jumped off it before it crashed into the Hive wall and exploded.

At the same time, we saw Valeres in person throwing the drones around as if they were volleyballs. She got shot multiple times but she continued to fight. They need to build something new if they want to take us down.

When we were taking out marines at the west entrance, Nero suddenly spoke up. "We have marines inside the Queen's chamber! Marines inside Queen's chamber!" Oh, no. I suddenly stopped what I was doing, along with some Runners and Drones, and ran back to the Queen's chamber.

"Don't worry, we'll hold them back! Just go!" Gauge told us as he and his group continue to keep the humans away from the deeper part of the Hive. We were running like crazy, faster than Usain Bolt I think. We walked past multiple Xenos and just as we get to the Queen's chamber, it was a mayhem.

I don't even know how did they get past us, but they really put up a fight. We joined Nero and Czerk to fight them, I charged towards the one with a shotgun, I know it's a suicide but it's worth it. He aimed the gun at me, but before he could pull the trigger, I slapped the bottom of the gun barrel, causing him to messed up his aim and shoot the ceiling instead.

I knew it was my turn now, I grabbed him and speared my tail through his head. Now I am going for my next prey. I saw a Drone leapt at him, but he sidestepped out of the way. I used this opportunity to pounce on him and grabbed him by his head and used my tail to slit his throat.

The battle went on, after a few minutes. I was now back defending the East tunnel, in a midst of fighting and bloodshed, I heard a line that I was really waiting for it.

"We got heavy casualties, we can't ake them anymore!" I heard a marine in the distance communicating with another. "Yes, understood. FALL BACK! RETREAT! RETREAT!"

They started to run away. We chased after them, get some kills along the way. When we reached the entrance, I could see them running away before disappearing into the fierce snow storm.

"Yeah, run away, you cowards!" I heard a screech next to me, I turned around and saw Blade taunting them, even though she knows they can't understand her. "Haha! Come back anytime, we will always be waiting for you!"

After we have held our ground, I sat down looking at them in the distance in relief. A battle that judges the fate of our Hive was finally over. I was begin to wonder that will they ever come back. If so, they will never ever take us back again.

 **[Author's Note: And that was how Lance and his Hive stand their ground agaisnt the invaders. And I think that I should do 'bonus chapter', too. Because I realized it's impossible to me to get the entire story out of this by only telling the story from Max's perspective. And I will published behind the scenes chapters, too. First one is coming after New Year and it will tell you what inspired this character, is there any cut content, and blahblahblah. Also, you might have noticed that I wrote this story using simple words, because that's the point of Max's personality, he almost never use complicated words. Anyway, stay tuned for "Behind the Scenes #1" and I will see you later. Winter out.]**


	4. Extra Chapter: Silent But Deadly

**[Author's Note: Hey, how's it going? I'm stuck about the idea for Chapter 3, but I also think that this story shouldn't be just about Lance. Sure, it seems is about him but it is actually 'centered' around him. So while I'm writing a new chapter, I'll publish this so that you guys won't be waiting so long for the next chapters. And these "extras" will be different as it is told from third perspective. I decided to not publish Behind the Scene chapter, because it's pretty much kind of a bullsh*t. Like I think it won't worth the wait from your persepctive. Anyway, enjoy.]**

* * *

It was three days after The Hive successfully defended itself from the invaders. Now, The Queen planned to tip the scale in her favor by sending her Warriors to slaughter the humans. To strike them with fear. Among many of her fearsome Aliens, there was one Alien. Her name was Grace, a female Warrior who had served the Queen that she earned The Queen's trustworthiness, along with other 'veteran Aliens'.

Grace was racing down the cave tunnels, the Queen had summoned her once again.

"What is your order, your highness?" The Queen turned her head at Grace.

 _There you are._ The Queen snarled. _Torque and his group have just arrived from their patrol, they have found an encampment. I want you to eradicate the human's presence there._

Grace was grinning on the inside, she really likes this kind of challenge.

 _At first glance, an impossible task. Then again, I do know how you love a challenge. You are alone in this task._ The Queen growled. _Now, go._

"Loyalty is my honor, your highness." Grace left for her mission. However, Valil turned to the Queen with worrisome looking on his 'face'.

"My Queen, I think it is unwise to send her alone. She-"The Queen interrupted him.

 _Do not worry, she has done this multiple times. I know she can take care of herself._ The Queen smiled. _She reminds me of my younger self._

* * *

Grace was racing through the woods as the night took over the sky. The snowstorm has stopped a few hours ago, but the air was still icy cold. Like other Xenomorphs, she was no stranger to cold. It was hard to see for humans, but not for her.

Outside of the compound was decently lit. A few work lights, about seven marines with mounted flashlights, and a turret. Inside the compound, however, was very bright. Going in right off the bat would be a suicide for her.

After Grace scouted the area, she started to form a plan in her head. She hide behind one of the buildings, her skin blended in well with the surrounding darkness.

She could sense two civilians in the building, both of them were unarmed. She sensed that they are not looking at the windows, she leapt up onto the roof.

"What's with these turret manuals?" Grace paused for a bit. Two marines were talking to each other.

"I would read it if I were you." Grace observed them while remain hidden. Could be something useful. "This thing is prgrammed by a computer." He pointed at the small cube on the side of the turret. "This thing here is its 'friend-or-foe detector'. If this gets damaged, you won't like standing in front of it."

 _Interesting._ Grace silently jumped to another building's roof. She saw a lone marine, standing all by himself. She silently dropped behind him and grabbed him.

She covered his mouth to silence him before she stabbed him. She didn't thrust her tail through his body, she thought that it will leave a noticeable amount of blood. After his body stopped moving, she looked around if there was anyone near her. It was all clear.

But as she was about to move, she sensed a human approaching. He was unarmed, thankfully. But she would not let him see the dead marine she just killed. However, he entered the building, which was a storage.

The technician entered the storage, but as soon as he tried to turn the lights on, the lights went out immediately.

"Oh, come on. Really?" He walked to the side of the building and saw that the power box was broken, as if it was stabbed by something.

What he did not know was that Grace was already inside the storage. She jumped onto the ceiling, she tried to find something to lure him.

She saw a metallic canister on the shelf. _This will make some noice._ She slowly extended her tail, using her tail blade to slide it off the shelf.

And it worked as she expected. The mechanic walked into the building to investigate. As soon as he looked up, her tail blade went right through his neck.

 _Foolish, as always._ Grace dropped down and shook him off her tail. Seven humans left. She slowly walked towards another building, using the darkness as her shield. It seems that the technician left the door opened. With none of the marines paying attention, she quickly darted into the building.

It looked like some sort of temporary living quarter. Another technician was typing something into the computer, seems to be completely unaware of his surroundings. Grace approached him for a kill, but he stopped typing as she was about six feets away from him. She knew he stopped typing to do something else, she tried to find somewhere to hide. As the man turned to look at the door, she quickly hid behind the desk and kept her head low.

"Dan, how many times I've told you to not leave the door opened." He muttered. Right after he closed the door, Grace leapt out and slashed his throat. Another human down. As she was about to make her next move, something unexpected happened.

"Jack? Jack! There's a bloodstain on the window!" Grace looked at the window, it appeared that her slash caused the blood to sprayed on it.

"Well, this was a disappointment!" She growled as she heard the Marines running putside, she decided to escape through the back entrance. But as the door opened for her, a marine ran right up to her. Both of them were startled for a moment before she slashed his leg and sunk her claws into his chest.

She leapt onto the roof and saw two marines standing in front of the turret. _'Friend-or-foe detector'._ Grace leapt off the roof. The marines were checking every possible hiding spots, behind the crates, the bushes, in the car, everywhere. A sound of something hitting metal broke the silence, one of the marines looked back and before he could shout, he was riddled by the turret. Another tried to take cover but to no avail, his speed could not dodge the hail of bullets. Grace, satisfied about her kills, stabbed the laptop with her tail to deactivate the turret.

Three humans left. She saw one in the living quarter, he appeared to be checking the body. Grace wasted no time to slowly walked towards him, but as soon as she got near him, he started running. Grace chased him down but he closed the door before she could get to him. She tried to cut him off by charging towards the window but the shutters were activated ad she found herself ramming into an iron wall.

She got up. Dazed. Before she could do anything, the marines locked her inside the quarter. She fell for their trap. She could hear them taunting her from the outside.

"Well, what do we have here? We caught ourselves one huge bug!" Grace growled in annoyance.

"Little bitch ain't so happy now." Grace tried to find a way to lure them in. She ran around the quarter, trying to come up with a plan. "What are you trying to do? Give up. You're surrounded."

"All I am surrounded by is fear and dead men." She snarled, even though she knew they won't understand her. Suddenly, she started to smash every light sources in the room with her tail, leaving the quarter in pitch black darkness. She hoped that they will come in to search for her.

"Uh...Houston." The marine spoke up. "We got a problem. I have a feeling it is trying to play a game with us."

"What is it? Play tag you're fucking dead?" Another marine chuckled. "Whatever, we're going in. You cover my back, okay?" Grace did not believe it, it worked. She grinned, on the inside, as they entered the building, they are in for a surprise. The marines were cautious every move as they scanned the area. 'Houston' went to check the bedroom, Grace was not there. He turned to ask his friend.

"Ey, Terry. Is it okay back there?" No response. "Terry?" Houston turned corner and saw Terry's body, his chest had what appeared to be a stab wound. His throat was slashed.

Just before he could say something, Grace's claws met his skull. Only one left.

"Guys? Guys! Oh shit." The last marine shivered in fear as he realized he was the only one left. Grace did not feel sadistic nor ferocious about ending him, she decided to end it swiftly by a quick slash to his torso.

"Another task accomplished." Grace said to herself before she left to return to the Hive.


End file.
